Conflict of Interests
by proto-pen
Summary: Miranda returns home to learn of the events that occurred in Rome between Lizzie and Gordo. Will she be supportive of Lizzie and Gordo's new found relationship or break it apart to keep old friendships alive?


Disclaimer: this is the disclaimer part and well…. you know the drill…I don't own the characters, only the plot and have no contact with the people and so on. 

A/N: I know … this is another one of the many continuation stories from the end of the movie. I hope it isn't too boring or much alike the other ones. I apologize if it is. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it. 

The rain pounded on Lizzie's room window. It was depressing to see the raindrops, as the school year was about to start soon. It had been an amazing summer for the 14-year-old girl. Before she left her for her adventure in Rome she had anything but an interesting life. 

She had embarrassed herself on national television with a stumble at her graduation ceremony and was preparing for her first year of high school with people who had sent intimidating letters. 

But all that had changed now. After spending two weeks in the "Eternal City" (Rome), she had emerged as a pop star. Now everyone in town wanted her autograph. She used to be unnoticeable, now she was at the top of the popularity food chain. Things had indeed changed for her, especially her relationship with one of her best friends. She kissed him in Rome and now the two had to come to terms with their feelings for one another. 

Unfortunately she was now grounded for the rest of the summer. But it was all worth it. She was only allowed to phone her friends. She didn't have the nerve to call Gordo but her other best friend, Miranda was back from her vacation in Mexico. School was only a few days away and Lizzie couldn't wait to let her friend in on all the details of the summer. 

The phone rang two times before it was picked up. The sound of a woman answered. 

"Hello." 

"Hi Mrs Sanchez, it's Lizzie, how was the trip?" she asked as she jumped onto her bed anticipating a long conversation with Miranda. 

"Oh it was wonderful Lizzie. And how was Rome? Miranda wanted so much to be with you and Gordo." 

"Oh … it was … interesting," said Lizzie, trying to cover the whole trip in one word. At least they hadn't seen me on TV yet, she thought to herself. 

"Well I'm sure you and Miranda want to catch up, hold on. Miranda!" Miranda's name was called several times before a moment of silence and then broken with an excited girl's voice. 

"Hey Lizzie! I just saw you on the news. Imagine that, you a pop star. Oh don't forget about Gordo and me when you hit stardom. And…" Miranda was filled with questions to ask Lizzie. 

Lizzie finally found a spot to cut in. "Hang on Miranda! First of all I haven't decided to sign any contracts yet and I'll always remember you and Gordo and … did you say I'm on the news?"

"Yes! So how did it happen? I need the details!" exclaimed a very anxious Miranda who was very upset of leaving her friends to go on her early family vacation to Mexico and now further disappointed that she missed her friend's surprising rise to fame. 

"Wait Miranda. Let me say something first. We can leave that for later. I have bigger stuff to tell you. In Rome…well…I…" Lizzie was surprised she found it was even hard to tell Miranda about what had happened between her and Gordo. 

"What? Lizzie I'm not getting you at all. What are you trying to tell me? Come on I'm your friend you can tell me. Does it involve Gordo?" She had a suspicion it could have included Gordo. 

Before the last school year had ended she knew the two had a bond that was growing between them that was more than friendship. Her trip to Mexico cut short her observations. Could it be that the two had finally got together in Rome? She was dying to find out.

Lizzie was speechless to hear what Miranda had said. She wondered how Miranda could have known it involved Gordo? 

"Well…it does, somewhat." 

Miranda, now more eager than ever, had the phone smacked right against her ear, anxious to hear what she feared had happened in Rome.

" I kissed him, Miranda. I kissed Gordo," said Lizzie who was relieved she finally got it out.

There was a silence on both ends of the phone. "I don't know what I was thinking. We were just standing on the rooftop of the hotel we were staying at and the night was so beautiful, the stars and lights of the city. I just…I just reached out and kissed him. It was just that. Oh I'm so confused, I don't know why I did that." 

Now having heard it from Lizzie herself, Miranda knew that things between the three of them were never going to be the same again. She couldn't do much but say, "Lizzie I think I know why. You and Gordo like each other…more than friends. I saw it last year before I left and I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. We're growing up and changing…and nothing can stop that. We're going to have to change as well." She was searching for words of advice to give to her troubled friend. 

"Miranda, I don't know if I want Gordo as more than a friend. I don't want our friendship to be ruined by a mistake I made."

"A mistake? Is that what it was?" Miranda wondered if Lizzie felt the same way to Gordo, as she knew he already did. If not, she could only imagine how devastated he would be to find out.

"I don't know, I just don't know," responded Lizzie.

"Have you talked to him?" 

"No. I don't know what to say to him anymore. Everything's changed so quickly. I wish none of this ever happened. Everything has become so complicated," said a regretful Lizzie. 

"Don't say that Lizzie. Things were going to have to change for all of us sooner or later. I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out soon. Cheer up." 

Miranda wanted to be with Lizzie to comfort her. She knew the situation Lizzie was in was indeed troubling and required good advice from friends, but Miranda was at a lost as to what to say to her. Her two best friends were involved and she needed someone to give her advice so she could help them. She was glad that the two were finally recognizing what they always had felt for each other, but deep in her heart she feared that if the two ever did get together, she would be left out and their friendship would break. She didn't want that to happen but neither did she want to keep Lizzie and Gordo from their feelings. She was in a very troubling position. She herself needed someone hear her problems.

"Lizzie, dinner!" yelled Lizzie's mother from downstairs in the kitchen. The smell of Jo McGuire's infamous beef stroganoff was filling the house and Lizzie wasn't anticipating a very appetizing meal, something she could have used to bring her spirits up. 

She was disappointed she didn't get much help from Miranda, but yet glad she was able to finally get the news out to Miranda.

"I gotta go Miranda. Thanks for hearing me out. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Later, Lizzie," said Miranda, who wasn't so eager to hear of Lizzie's pop star story anymore. 

Both girls hung up their phones, both with heavy hearts focused on one thing: their relationship with their friends. 

Lizzie made her way downstairs to her family, unable to find comfort in the confines of familiar surroundings after two weeks away from home, even from Mr. Snuggles, her purple teddy bear which she's had since she was a baby.  

Miranda lay down on her bed, took in a deep breath and tried to absorb everything she had just heard in the past several minutes. She knew it was going to be hard for Lizzie to confront Gordo, but it was going to have to happen. School was less than a week away. They would not be able to avoid each other.  

She heard her own mother call for her to go downstairs for dinner. As she picked herself up, her mind raced with thoughts as she wondered what new part she would play in her friends' relationship.

She was now confronted with a decision. If she wanted to help her friends come to terms with their feelings for one another, she would have to serve as a mediator between them and bring them together. What would the cost of bringing them together be? Will she lose them both to the romance of high school and be left out of the group? Or will she do everything possible to keep the two apart so she will always be with the group? 

Only the beginning of their school year will tell as the emotions of these three young teenagers collide.

A/N: What do you guys think? This is my first fanfic story so I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm still not sure if I want to continue with this because I have lots of homework and stuff outside of school, but if I get lots of people nagging at me to keep on going I will. So if you want me to continue on going…REVIEW!!! Good and bad comments, I don't care….in fact I'll learn a lot from your constructive comments so please don't hesitate to point out mistakes and give suggestions for what you want to see happen in the next chapters (if that happens). Later.


End file.
